Los homres tienen poco ceso
by MeryAlex
Summary: No es por insultar a los hombres. Es para que las lectoras que tengan comprendan el porqué del título.


LOS HOMBRES TIENEN POCO CESO

Se acercaba, la gran fiesta. ¡La celebración de los Riveras! Yo por obvias razones, estaba impaciente. Pero, Frida se veía decaída. Esto me preocupaba cada vez más. Le preguntaba y le preguntaba, pero ella parecía evadir la pregunta. ¿Fue algo que dije? Recuerdo que ayer lo intenté otra vez, esta vez ella me respondió.

-No me pasa nada, Manny. Tranquilízate, haz de estar ansioso por la fiesta.-

-Baile- corregí

-Lo que sea-

Ahora, se veía preocupada. Más bien, decaía y preocupada. Me altera saber que ella esta así, y que puede ser por mi culpa. ¿Será por la fiesta? Bueno, faltaban ya dos días. Era miércoles y como la mayoría de las fiestas se celebra el sábado. Como casi toda la ciudad estaba invitada. Yo tenía interés de invitar a una de las chicas de mi salón, Frida y yo acordábamos cada reunión ir juntos. Pero esta vez era diferente. Me eh fijado últimamente en una chica llamada Paula. Ella lucia una gafas color rosa en su cabeza, su cabello era color negro. Su piel era parecida a la de Frida. Usaba un suéter rosa y pantalones blancos, sus botas eran rosas con pasadores (cordones) blancos. Era una combinación entera de blanco y rosado. Ella tenía los ojos verdes, como El Tigre. Prácticamente del mismo color. Frida tenía indiferencia con ella desde que le dije que no iríamos juntos a este baile/fiesta. No entendía que pasaba. **[Piensen en por qué el titulo leyendo esto ultimo. xD]**

-Es que no entiendo porque eres así con Paula- le dije.

-Manny, no tengo nada en contra con Paula- me dijo.

-Pero Frida, no le hablas ni la miras y cada vez que le hablo sales corriendo, incluso si estamos en clases.- continué.

-¡Tengo mis razones!- me respondió.

Se retira, y lo peor, estábamos en el salón. La maestra le llamaba pero ella ignoraba sus palabras y seguía corriendo. Pasaron los minutos y luego la vi a Frida en la oficina del Sub director. Ella nunca había entrado ahí sin mí. Llegó la salida. ¡Por fin! Pero intenté encontrar a Frida, y ¡Adivinen! No la encontré. No tenía más que hacer, pero si no dejaba a Frida a su casa, Emiliano me destrozaría miembro por miembro. Supe aprovechar el tiempo **[Créanme, no sabe aprovecharlo.]**. Así que emprendí mi búsqueda por Paula, así tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca del baile.

-Eh, hola. ¿Paula, verdad?-

-Sí. ¿Se te ofrece algo?- era muy educada.

-Pues, Paula. Cada año mi familia y yo hacemos una celebración a nuestros antepasados por darnos…- ella me interrumpió desesperadamente.

-¡¿Tú eres Manny Rivera?-

- Aja…- eso fue desesperado.

-Ok, sigue no te intimides- es como si ella sabe lo que le iba a decir.

-Bien… ¿Quieres ir a…- otra interrupción.

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!- gritó -Sí, si quiero. ¡Sí iré!- seguía gritando- ¡Pásame a ver a las ocho!-

Se retira, y yo no pude ni terminar la pregunta. Al despedirnos, Frida llega muy malhumorada.

-¡Viste! El sub-director me envió una nota de castigo. ¡Quiere que haga la limpieza del laboratorio de Ciencias! -

-Oh. ¿Enserio?- le dije con indiferencia, eso no se le hace a una chica.

-¿Por qué estabas con Paula?-

-¿¡Cómo sabes que estaba con Paula!-

-Soy una chica. ¡Yo todo lo sé!- dijo con seguridad.

-Aja…-

-Bueno ¡No todo!- refunfuñó- Pero ¿Por qué estabas con Paula?-

-Pueeeeeeeees… - pensaba y pensaba que decirle- es que…

-¿La invitaste al baile verdad?-

-Umm, sí Frida, la invité- cogí valor y continué- Pero tu también puedes venir, no te preocupes.-

-No gracias, no voy a fiestas de hipócritas- y se retira.

-¡Frida, espera! ¡¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?-

-¡Pues llegando!- me dice sin siquiera voltearse.

¡¿Pero por qué rayos se comporta así? No lo entiendo. ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa acaso? ¿Por qué las chicas son tan complicadas?

-Papá, necesito hablar contigo- debo estar loco para querer hablar con mi papá.

-Si, mijo. Dime que sucede.- siempre amable, debes actualizarte papá.

-Necesito hablar de mis…- hablé entrecortado.

-¡¿De tus sentimientos?- ya, pero no te desesperes…

-Sí- respondí. Les dije que tendría que estar loco, creo que si lo estoy.

-Bueno, mijo. Siéntate, y dime todos tus problemas-

-Veamos. ¿Cómo empiezo?-

-Empezando, mijo-

-Eh, si papá-

-Bueno, pero no te quedes callado-

-Escucha con atención papá, Frida esta molesta conmigo porque no ira al baile con ella si no con una niña llamada Paula, además de que me pilló mientras la invitaba, ella le tiene indiferencia. ¿Cómo una niña tan bonita como Frida puede tener mal en su corazón?-

-Mijo, primero respira- da una pausa -Ahora, te recuerdo que hablas de Frida, no es de las niñas dulces de las cuales les pegas el cabello con goma de mascar y no te dicen nada, sabes que ella es muy… muy tu amiga-

-¿A qué te refieres con muy mi amiga?-

-Muy NO femenina-

-¡¿Solo porque su mejor amigo es un niño?- respiro y continúo -¡Ya todos le han dicho eso! ¡No lo digas, no es nada que quiera volver a escuchar!-

-No, mijo, no me refiero a eso…-

-¡Nada! Me tengo que ir-

Me retiro muy enojado pero mi papá toma la palabra.

-La fiesta es en dos días y siempre has ido con Frida-

-El fin justifica los medios…- le dije retirándome por completo.

Es lo que no entiendo de las gente, ¿Qué tienen en contra de Frida? Ella no tiene nada de malo, de que me gustaría salir con ella como todos los días, claro, pero normalmente me puedo aburrir porque la cita no tenga nada interesante. Por supuesto, siempre hay uno que otro que me intenta asesinar mientras salimos, pero me refiero a otro interés…

Continuará…

_**Hola, aquí yo con una cosa nueva. Después de tanto tiempo me decidí por subir esto, ya tenía todo escrito, lo único que agregué fue la última respuesta de Manny hasta el final continuo. No prometo continuar esto mediante tiempos exactos, lo subí porque quería ver quienes comentaban o alguna cosa, además de que no eh tenido mucha actividad aquí en FanFiction, o para mi FF.**_

_**Espero les guste, y ya saben que no soy prefecta, solo no me critiquen por favor.**_


End file.
